


[VID] Nightmare

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: 1-2 min, Apocalypse, Gen, Portishead, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you think you've woken up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Nightmare

Song/Artist: Machine Gun, by Portishead  
Download from my site: [Nightmare, 19.4MB XviD avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/nightmare-terminator-genusshrike.avi) (direct link)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the vid I intended to make to this music. I used an instrumental excerpt from 'Machine Gun', thinking that after 'Cool Guys Like You' took me so long, it would be nice to do something short. Now, of course I never want to do anything short again. Which is funny, because it is completely the opposite from fic-writing for me – but then you're doing so much condensing in vidding anyway. I wanted more time!
> 
> Originally I was going to use the title of the song for this, but then the vid changed what it was about, and that title no longer fit. It actually made me feel a lot better about the vid, having changed the title. And so it became a sort of horror story.


End file.
